Private Tutoring
by kiba1988
Summary: Will Gaara be able to pass professor Nara's math tests? Hell no... Until a certain raven haired male decides to help him out. But will it even come to studying? That's one thing Gaara will find out with his new private tutor! Mature contents inside loves, for soooooo many obvious reasons hehehe


_lWarnings: Yaoi! BoyxBoy… If you don't like it, then don't read! Swearing/some bad language, OOC and AU._

_Disclaimer: __I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this writing!_

_Pairings: Itachi/Gaara _

**A/N: Hello my sexy little foxes! This is my fourth story already. I came up with this story in a whim and I thought: 'Hell yeah Kiba, write it down NOW! So I did and it took me quite some time to get it right. In my head it's always perfect, but when typing… damn… It goes like: This part here and that part there, but wait! I want to add this too… where to put it?! Heheheh So it took me 2,5 days to get it just the way I wanted it. So please please please reviews people, I need reviewsssssss…. *begs and sobs on her knees* (^_^') **

**Please enjoy the ride! **

…**Private tutoring…**

'The time is up, everyone put down your pencils and bring your test to me before you leave the classroom.'

Chairs scraped on the floor, students were chattering to each other, not noticing the petite redhead who still sat in his chair.

'I'm dead…' Gaara heaved a big sigh before he slammed his head on the table, cussing incoherent words at his almost blank test paper.

'Who needs stupid math anyway? I mean, it's not like I'm gonna use it later on right?'

Feeling tears welling in his eyes, he stood up, shoving all his stuff in his bag, before grabbing the paper and crumbling it in his hand. Slowly he walked to his teachers desk and looked up at his homeroom teacher with begging eyes.

'Professor Nara, I'm definitely gonna get another D again. Isn't there any possible way for me to pass this course without failing every single time at your tests?'

Shikaku Nara, looked up at the small boy and eyed the crumbled paper in his hand. 'So he didn't get it again huh? How many times should I tell him how to solve the problems with the right formula's?' he thought in himself.

Sighing, he held out his hand. 'Let's see what you made out of this one. However Gaara, I'm afraid if u get any more D's in math you'll have to repeat the whole course again.'

Nodding, the petite boy bowed his head and gave the paper to his teacher. 'I don't know what else I can do to understand this. I tried everything, and I studied so hard for this test. The moment you explain it, I get it and the moment I have to solve a problem on my own, I just can't remember anything anymore.'

'Don't give up yet son, let's see how you managed and what I can do for you.'

Giving a small smile, Gaara looked up. 'thanks professor, I owe you one.'

Looking at the boy, he saw the dark black bags surrounding the beautiful eyes. The dark lines giving extra contrast to those deep green/blue orbs. Normally the eyes would sparkle, but now they looked dull and even a little hopeless.

'Alright Gaara, off you go. Please don't worry too much about it. I'll give it my best and maybe even get you some help to pull you through this course okay?'

Nodding, the boy picked up his bag and ruffled his spikey bright red locks. 'God if I ever pass math, I'll skip around the school like a little girl who just got a new doll,' he mumbled before turning away to his next class.

Walking down the hallway he noticed how deserted it already was. 'Great, now I'm even late for my other class. 'Perfect, just fucking perfect.'

Speeding up his pace, he hurried trough the empty college halls. Running around the corner his face met with something hard. Tumbling backwards, he landed on his butt, scoffing some nasty words while rubbing his sore mounds.

'Since when is there a wall right around the corner? Or did I just walked against a wall, thinking I saw a corner? However there shouldn't be a wall around here. Damn that hurt, my ass will turn into a bright black and blue lollipop from that bang.'

Not noticing the 'wall' he mumbled against himself.

A low chuckling made him flinch in his speaking. Snapping his head up, he saw the 'wall' he smashed into.

'Thanks for calling my stomach and abs a wall, I've been training my ass of for it,' the voice said.

A tiny red flush crawled upon his face. Standing right in front of him was the most sexy person, no probably the most sexy demon, he ever met.

Looking up he looked in beautiful black piercing eyes, the eyelashes were so long they fluttered on the high cheekbones every time he blinked. long dark loose tresses surrounded a beautiful pale face. The nose perfectly straight and a strong jawline gave him an aristocratic look. Sliding his eyes down he met with soft looking lips and gave a perfect sight of the pale skin of his neck.

Licking his lips his eyes drifted further down meeting with strong shoulders, long arms and beautiful slender hands. The stomach flat and abs slightly visible through the tight red shirt that covered them up.

Swallowing he roamed over the slim but strong hips, and finally over the long legs that were perfectly shaped. The whole body had lean muscles, just absolutely worth drooling over it.

'I'm Itachi, and you are?' A low and seductive voice said, while holding out his hand for the smaller male.

'E-ehh, Gaara,' he said while grabbing the hand that was hold out for him. Standing on his own two feet, he dusted himself off as good as possible.

'There's something in your hair, here let me get that,' the raven said while stretching his hand and ruffling his hand through the red locks, who were surprisingly soft even though it looked so spikey.

Flinching the red head looked down, trying to cover his blush. Itachi felt the small form flinch and looked at the petite male from above. Seeing a paper still on the floor he said in a soft voice: 'There's still something on the floor.'

Bending over to get it, Gaara's hand shot down, trying to grab his notes from math. Not seeing the taller male bending over too, he grabbed the notes and stood up fast.

*BANG*

Before they both got what happened they were on their knees, Itachi clinging his jaw and Gaara his head.

'Good god, that hurts like hell, is your jaw made out of steel or something?' Rubbing his head he looked up to see a smirking face, a little too close for comfort.

'Well you are quite the troublemaker yourself too, chibi-chan. Your head is as hard as a freaking rock. What is your secret? Eating rocks for breakfast? Or maybe banging your head in to a rock every morning to make it so hard?'

A small chuckle left the smaller males throat, before emitting in a full blown laughter. Soon Itachi followed after, both holding their stomach.

Standing up, Itachi grabbed the sheet of paper, Gaara dropped, and looked over it.

'O-Oi don't look at that, that's private!' Gaara squeaked in a high pitched voice.

Scanning the paper, the raven sweat dropped. Gleaming over it, he smirked. 'Woah, u really suck in taking notes and math,' he blurted out.

'W-w-what did you just say?! I really tried and did my best on this piece of shit, you know, you don't have to rub it in you- you ahhhhh you sly WEASEL!'

Red in the face and if even possible the flaming red hairs became even more spikey, standing straight up like an angry kitty's back. A heaving chest went up and down quickly, before the notes were grabbed from his long pale fingers.

Surprised by what he was just called, he looked down. 'Easy there koneko-chan* don't get your fur in a knot. Hehe, not even do you have the answers and the formulas wrong, you don't even understand the question...'

'Yeah like I don't know that myself,' the redhead sighed. 'I don't get it, I'm probably a dumbass, but if I flunk one more test, I'll have to do the whole course again. Thinking of that already drives me nuts!'

'It's decided then,' the low voice grumbled. 'Why don't I tutor you? I'm pretty good in math, so why not study together? Better then crawling through the dust for the stupid course right?' Give me your phone number, so we can keep contact.

Perking up, Gaara stared at the gorgeous face. 'You mean it? Why would you go so far for a guy you just met?' Saying that he pulled out his cell phone while telling the right numbers.

While putting the number in his phone he leaned in, and husked in a low whisper in the little ear: 'God knows why, but you're the sexiest little devil I ever met. Come to my home tonight and I'll teach you…'

with that he let the tip of his tongue slip out and quickly slide over the soft ear, giving a soft bite on the fleshy part, before slowly standing back up, inhaling the sweet and spicy scent of cinnamon and coconut.

A bolt of electricity shot through his whole body. Feeling his face turn bright red, Gaara looked away from the taller male. Holding his arm with his hand in a shy manner.

Grinning at the shy gesture, long pale fingers cupped a heated skin, gently forcing the petite male to look up at him. Beautiful blue/green eyes looked up at him shyly. The little but straight nose giving the face an air of cuteness. Slightly red cheeks felt warm under his touch and soft plump lips were slightly opened, soft gasps of air leaving them.

Swallowing a little, he roamed the whole body without the slightest spark of embarrassment.

A pale neck was shown with unblemished skin, just waiting to be touched, nipped and bitten.

'God does his whole body have such delicious skin?' Itachi drooled at the thought of sinking his teeth in it.

A black shirt was snugly covering the small torso. A red belt held up the tight black clad jeans on the small hips, showing a beautiful contrast with the bright flaming locks.

'Fuck he looks so hot,' was what Itachi thought. His tight pants getting a little too tight when he felt his member twitch in anticipation.

He wanted to touch the lithe body in front of him. Leaning in Itachi's hand slid from the small chin, behind the back of the smaller male. His hand resting in the pale and elegant neck, while his long fingers disappeared in the soft locks, tugging softly on them.

Leaning in closer, he felt the soft pants from the redhead. His other hand slid behind the slim hips, pulling on them possessively.

Their lips almost touching, Gaara closed his eyes. He didn't know why, but how he wanted to feel that strong body against his own. Waiting for the kiss, he relaxed and leaned in himself a little.

'UCHIHA! SABAKU! Why aren't you in class you little troublemakers!'

Flinching both, and snapped from the daze they were both in, they saw their biology teacher Tsunade running down the hall with an angry snarl on her face.

'F-fuck, FUCK, Gaara run!'

Grabbing the small hand, he bolted away with the little redhead dragging after him.

'Stop it right there! I said stop running you brats!' The older woman yelled.

Giggling like two little girls they ran like hell, with Tsunade on their tales. 'Try and stop us, old hag!' Itachi shouted while speeding up even more. Clearly enjoying the chase he zigzagged between the hallways and the students who came from their classes.

Getting more distance Gaara heard the teacher yell something like: 'I'll get you both in class!'

Laughing, he knew Tsunade would probably scold them and then turn into her own old self again. The caring lady with the short temper.

Finally slowing down a little but still running, they went outside. At the big fountain they stopped. Both gasping for breath with their hands on their knees and heaving in deeply.

'Hahahaha… You called your teacher an old HAG!' Gaara swooned between his pants and gasps.

'Hehehe, she's your teacher too right? Guess we'll both get scold next time we see her.'

'Fair enough, however she'll whoop your ass for calling her OLD! You know how she tries to look young. I really wonder if she had plastic surgery to have such a young face at that age,' the redhead huffed.

'Well at least our asses are safe now. Can you imagine what would've happened when she would have caught us? We would be send flying to outer space from one of her super kicks.'

Chuckling, Gaara nodded. 'Yeah, thanks for not letting me behind.'

Sitting on the edge of the large fountain he let his hand slip into the water. Sighing content and leaning his head back when the cold water cooled him down a little.

Seeing the sight of the gorgeous face leaned back and the neck so carelessly revealed, Itachi could barely control himself for not reaching out and latching his mouth on the pale skin, marking it as his own.

'Gaara,' he lowly growled, before placing both hands next to the small frame. His legs nudging the slender legs until they parted and let him between them.

Standing in between he let his hand slip behind the spikey locks, clenching them and gently tugging them so Gaara faced him. Leaning in, he let his lips brush against the plump ones, barely touching them.

The slight contact made the small body flinch and for a second Itachi thought he was going to be rejected and shoved away. However the smaller male slowly wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer.

A soft groan left his throat before pressing his lips on the soft ones of his new found lover, well his soon to be lover, because no way in hell he would let him go after this.

The tiniest little moan left the soft lips of the petite redhead, before he pressed back and meeting the others lips.

Lips on lips, the friction shot vibes of pleasure through both boys. The kiss didn't last long, but felt so good.

Slightly pulling back, Itachi let his tongue sneak out and softly licked the lower lip of the redhead, savouring the taste before pulling back completely.

'Tonight, he whispered, you'll be mine completely'. Pecking the lips once again he stood up straight before he would lose control.

'What are you s-saying? I-I never, well uhh, I….'

'You never done this with anyone?' the low voice asked in a seductive way. Leaning in again so that his mouth met the flushed red ear he whispered: 'Gaara you're turning me on so badly… Are you willing to give yourself to me? Will you become mine and mine alone?'

Trembling with excitement, Gaara nodded slowly.

'I don't know what you're doing to me, but I can't resist you.' he whispered, feeling another blush covering his face.

A smug smile tugged on Itachi's lips. Grabbing the smaller males wrist he pulled him up and grinned. 'Come with me, we're going to my place, nobody is home today.'

With big eyes, Gaara let himself get dragged to the students parking places. Stopping mid-air at a black shining car with a bright red crow painted on its side, Itachi turned around. 'Get in raccoon-boy'

Huffing by the name he was just called, he opened the shiny door and slid himself on the cool seat. 'Look I can't help it I have black lines under my eyes you know! I studied so hard for the stupid test I haven't slept in almost three days, so keep your comments for yourself you black mamba!'

'So feisty, heh, makes you even more attractive. Careful, your hair might set fire,' the taller male smirked.

Both chuckling softly, they looked up so that their eyes met with each other. The smaller boy flinching of the look he got from the strong male. The deep dark orbs gleaming at him with lust and temptation, was almost too much to bare. Closing his eyes, he looked away, trying to control the pleasurable shivers that ran through his whole body.

The tiniest pink blush dusted the pale cheeks of the little red kitten. Itachi, gently cupped the chin and forced him to look up. The blush grew bigger and a bright red blush covered the beautiful face. 'Look at me Gaara,' the soft smooth voice whispered.

Opening his eyes a little, he met with those black pools, a soft barely there moan coming from the soft lips.

A low growl left the ravens mouth before he slowly placed his own lips right in front of the other. Enjoying every little breath the smaller one let out. The half lidded eyes almost begging him to touch him.

'So fucking beautiful,' Itachi purred, before he latched his lips to the soft plump lips. A shock of pleasure rushed through him. It felt so soft, so hot, so damn good.

Gaara closed his eyes, fully enjoying the soft but strong lips covering his own. 'More, I want more, no I need more!' went through his mind.

His small hands crawled up, sliding to the back of the beautiful pale neck. His left hand clawed at the fabric of the tight red shirt, while the other hand reached up and clutched the silky dark locks, while trying to pull Itachi even closer.

Grunting at the clutching of his hair, he opened his eye a little, the sight of the closed eyes, blushing cheeks and the soft moans that were coming from the red head shot flames to his loins. Fuelling his desire only more.

Opening his mouth, he let his tongue slide over the soft bottom lip, nibbling on it and silently asking for entrance.

When Gaara growled softly in the back of his throat and opened his mouth, he slid his tongue right in the hot and waiting cavern. A low grunt escaped him and he slid his muscle through the hot mouth, exploring everything he could get. Slick teeth, silky soft velvety cheeks and the taste so sweet Itachi barely lost it.

Waiting in the middle was the small hot muscle. Slowly he rolled his tongue against it. Gently suckling on it and trying to probe it into action.

'Mhmm'

Gaara shivered when he felt the hot tongue slide against his own. His loins were on fire and he couldn't help it but fidget when he felt his member twitch and his pants growing unbearable tight.

Rolling his tongue against the raven's hot muscle, their tongues battled for dominance. Sucking, probing and swirling around each other for even more contact. The taller male eventually won the battle and groaned when he felt the smaller muscle flex under his own.

Slowly in need of air, Itachi pulled his tongue back. A little whine escaping his red kitten's mouth for the loss of contact. Giving the plump lips one last lick and savouring in the sweet taste, Itachi pulled back completely.

'You better hold on tight wildfire, because I'm about to take you right here right now, but I want you everywhere at my place, the car will get his turn eventually' he snickered.

With that he turned the engine on, stomping his foot on the gas and screeching away from the student lot.

Whooshing through the traffic, the car stopped with screaming breaks at a huge mansion.

Getting out of the car as fast as a lightning bolt, Itachi opened Gaara's door and pulled him out. Tumbling over, the smaller male landed against the firm chest. Clutching his hands in the red fabric of the shirt he looked up.

Wild lusty eyes looked back. A snarl made him shiver and his eyes widened when he was lifted up in the air, like he weighed nothing.

'Wrap your legs around me,' the low voice grunted at him.

Throwing his arms around the graceful neck, Gaara moved his legs and wrapped them tightly around the strong waist, snuggling his head on the collarbone.

Feeling the slender legs clench around him, the raven moaned deep. Grabbing the petite redhead under his backside he rubbed and squeezed the round mounds of flesh. They were soft and firm and making him almost lose control when he felt them pushing on his legs. He felt the aroused member twitch and rub against his own.

With his chest heaving, Gaara tried to get more of that delicious friction. A little unsure he bucked his hips, feeling their clothed shafts rub against each other. A soft mewl passed his lips.

'M-more, a-ahhh' he hissed when he heard Itachi growl low in his ear.

Clenching his kitten he ran towards the door, crashing it open and smashing it closed again.

A grunt escaped the plump lips of his soon to be lover, when his back slammed against the door. The slender legs still clenched tight around his waist. The fiery locks forming a bright contrast with the dark colour of the door.

Not able to resist any longer the raven smashed their lips together, invading the hot mouth with lusty force. Their tongues dancing in a sensual way, sucking and taking in as much as they could get from each other.

Panting for air, Itachi pulled back pressing hot kisses on the smooth jawline of the smaller male. Kissing his way down he met with smooth pale skin of a flawless neck.

'Mine,' the taller male groaned out before he latched his mouth on the silky skin. Nipping and sucking gently at first, he savoured the sweet flavour. Unable to stop himself he bit down hard, surely bruising the skin and marking Gaara as his own.

A bolt of pain mixed with pleasure let the redhead flick his head back, giving even more access to the hot mouth and tongue. Moaning his hips bucked forward, crushing the now fully erect members against each other.

'nghh, a-ahhh I-Itachi, s-so damn good.'

Smirking at the stammering voice he left the now dark purple bruised skin. Licking his lips he looked at the gorgeous face.

'Tell me what you want Gaara,' his voice rasped, filled with lust and eyes gleaming like an animal who caught his prey.

'Hnn t-touch me m-more, I want to feel you over my whole body.' He husked.

'Such an obedient kitten,' he smirked while licking the soft neck once more.

Grabbing the small waist, his long pale fingers slid under the tight black shirt, caressing the smooth skin underneath it. A mewl left the plump lips and hips bucked against his own, crushing them together and rubbing against each other.

A tip of a finger met with a soft nipple. Itachi gently rubbed it between his finger and thumb feeling it perk up and forming a little bud. His other hand found the other little bud, repeating the same action. No longer wanting to wait, Itachi pushed Gaara even tighter against the door, just enough to let his grip falter a little and pulling the tight shirt off of the smaller male. Pale unblemished skin revealed itself, waiting to be touched and violated.

Groaning at the sight, his hands grabbed the sides tightly. Kissing down from the neck. Leaving a slick trail of saliva over the glowing skin, his mouth latched on one of the erect buds. Flicking his tongue over it before sucking it in and biting down rather rough. Soothing the pain right after by gently sucking it.

Feeling the little kitten arch his back and softly moaning, he leaned in and whispered on now red flushed lips: 'Does it feel good, love? Moan for me, I want you screaming my name before I'm done with you.'

'I-I….Ita…'

*BANG*

'Nii-san I'm home, you should know what a foolish teachers I have in school, I swear even Naruto is more….'

Walking in the hallway with his head down and not noticing the position his brother was in he continued talking about his day.

'That professor Orochimaru really has weird kinks y'know. Always so obsessed with snakes and extremely difficult formula's, like he wants to rule the world one day. However he's so hot in that tight clothes…'

Finally looking up from pulling off his shoes, he saw his brother holding a quite flustered little redhead.

Eyeing the sight of heaving chests, a half-naked, sexy as hell red kitten with half lidded eyes full of lust looking at him, Sasuke let his bag drop on the floor.

'e-e-ehhh, I-I…' Turning scarlet, and feeling his own body react to the overwhelming sight of his brother and the pale beauty, he didn't know what to do. Now he really knew he wanted to get laid and fast. Naruto was going to get it so bad when he saw him.

'Sasuke, I think you noticed by now I'm really busy. So if you want to keep your pretty eyes in place and not scratched out by me within the next ten seconds, I suggest you get out of the house for now and not come back in a few hours. Understand otouto?'

Swallowing at the low threatening voice, he looked in the serious face of his brother. The little teasing glimmer betraying Itachi's threat right on the spot.

A sly smirk formed on the younger brother. 'Tachi, you're soooo scary when angry… It turns me on so much. You never say this to me when we're alone in your room, doing all kinds of naughty things.'

Jawdropping, Itachi was speechless. This couldn't be the same cute little brother he loved so much since he was a tiny baby. Thinking fast he thought of a smart ass reply.

Grinning like a madman, he spoke: 'Tsk tsk outoto, now I'll never spank that cute sexy bottom of you anymore now you revealed our dirty little secret.'

Flushing red in the face Sasuke tried to come back with another reply. However a low scraping of a throat, made both alpha males snap their heads towards the petite redhead.

A tiny smirk formed on the lusty lips of Gaara. 'Now that I have both of your attention, will you two please stop acting like two rabid dogs in heat? I don't think you both swing in forbidden brother love, so if you both don't mind… I'm the one in the _tight_ position here…'

Staring both with wide eyes at the redhead, the eyes of the brothers met with each other. A low chuckling came from both throats.

'I'm off nii-san, you better keep this one, I like him. I'll go to Naruto, don't stay up for me if you know what I mean.'

With that the younger brother ran away, grabbing his shoes in one hand and waving goodbye at the both of them from behind his back. Closing the door with a loud thump.

Gaara still pressed against the wall, wiggled his hips. A shock went through him when he felt the still hard cock of Itachi press against his own member, fuelling it back to full hardness again.

Itachi still staring at the other door, flinched when he felt the hot breath of his kitty whisper in his ear: 'Itachi, weren't you going to make me scream your name?'

Turning his head with a new speed record, he eyed the still half lidded eyes and the slightly open lips.

'It should be forbidden to be so fucking sexy,' Itachi said.

Grabbing on tight he whispered: 'Let's go to my room, if we get disturbed again, I'm sure I will kill the one who does.'

Not able to speak because of his big arousal he nodded and tugged his arms around Itachi's neck, snuggling his face in the soft neck. Changing positions, the taller male scooped Gaara up bridal style before running up the stairs.

Racing into his room he locked it from the inside, before walking over to the bed and tumbling the both of them onto it. His little kitten writhing under him.

'No escaping from me anymore Gaara, you better brace yourself because I'm unable to stop anymore,' he husked with a raspy voice.

'Who said I wanted to escape? I want to be yours and yours alone,' the smaller male whispered barely audible.

'little seducer,' was the last thing Itachi said before he smashed their lips together in a scorching kiss.

Small hands flew up, fisting dark raven locks and trying to pull the male even closer.

'Hmm I swear my little kitty has a hair fetish,' Itachi thought when he felt the small hands tug on his locks pretty rough. The move only adding more want into the older male.

Leaving the soft lips, the raven let his tongue slide down the soft jawline, down the purple bruised neck and coming at the collarbone that pointed out.

Softly licking it he nibbled on it making tiny little bruises appear. Nodding at the result he slid down further.

Long pale fingers slid over slender clothed legs, making the little creature under him shake with anticipation. His own cock twitched painfully. How long would he be able to hold back? He wanted to feel the warmth of soft walls around his shaft and he wanted it now!

Grunting with want Gaara opened one of his eyes. 'T-touch me Itachi, I feel so weird, i-it hurts down there.'

A feral growl escaped from the raven. His hand sliding up, and cupping the big bulge that was nicely formed in the tight jeans.

Squeezing the shaft softly, he gave it a gentle pump, making the petite body arch up. Slowly adding a little more pressure he kept pumping up and down, the lithe hips following his every move.

'Out, hnnn take them off…'

Little hands met with a bigger hand. 'P-please take it off, I want to feel you on my skin.'

'Take my shirt off kitten,' he whispered.

Swallowing, Gaara grabbed the hem of the tight red shirt that was still clinging to his lover. Pulling it up and over the beautiful face he took in the sight of pale smooth skin. A gorgeous flat tummy with firm abs made him swallow and drool. Letting the shirt drop to the floor, not caring if it would wrinkle, he let his hands slide over the sexy body.

Flinching at the touch, Itachi moaned when he felt the little hands roam his sides, his chest and his abs. The fingers squeezed his flesh, moulding it with every touch. His skin felt on fire where the tips touched him.

Grabbing hold of the hands with one hand, he pushed them above the redheads head. Groaning for the loss of contact Gaara panted: 'Why?'

'I'm about to lose my self-control love, if you don't want it to turn into a rape, please hold still for now. Let me make love to you, I want you to enjoy this with everything you got.'

Seeing the smouldering black pools he nodded, grabbing hold of the bedpost to distract him from the temptation to cling on to Itachi for dear life.

When the ravens hands slid down, he heard a soft click of his belt. Hearing the zipping sound he bucked his hips up, wanting the fabric off of him. An audible pop was heard when the button of his pants opened and he felt the zipper go down.

His cock twitched in anticipation. The pants was grabbed and painfully slow, he felt it being pulled down. Piece by piece more skin revealed itself before Itachi's eyes. Almost drowning in the sight, he gave a hard yank and pulled the pants off in one swift move.

Laying there beneath him so innocent and with big lusty eyes, the raven grabbed the boy's shaft. Stroking it through the thin boxer briefs, he felt the hot member twitch in his grip.

'Hmm I can feel it twitch in my hand kitten, what would happen if I do this…?'

A loud gasp rolled from the now totally parted lips, mewling when he felt Itachi closing his lips tightly around his clothed cock and suck on it gently. Moaning, his hips bucked up, trying to get more of the suction.

Feeling pre-cum dribble down from the tip, the raven lapped at the boxer, trying to taste the essence of his new love. 'Hmm, tasty,' he growled out.

Suddenly letting go of the stiff member, a whine left Gaara's lips.

'Shh, don't worry love, I'll make it even better for you,' he husked.

Fisting the thin fabric, he gave it a tug, slowly pulling the boxer off the slim hips. A proudly stiff member stood in the middle of the legs. Little beads of pre-cum dribbling down the shaft.

Shivering at the cold breeze, Gaara looked down. Seeing the raven eyeing him, he suddenly felt shy. His hands shot down, his legs bended, trying to cover up his aching member.

'D-don't look,' the petite redhead mumbled, while a blush crept up his cheeks.

'I am looking baby, don't cover up, you're so goddamn beautiful. Let me see all of you Gaara,' the taller male whispered.

Nudging the legs with his hands, Itachi tried to get Gaara relaxed again.

'Spread your legs love, I want to devour you with all I have.'

Breathing heavily, he saw his little red demon relax. The pale slender legs relaxed a little and then opened a path for him.

Not waiting Itachi crawled between the smooth legs, keeping them wide apart. The sight taking his breath away.

Lowering his head he met with a bright red tip. Pearls of pre-cum sliding down from it. Without thinking Itachi let his tongue slip from his mouth, lapping at the head of the aroused member. Tasting his lovers essence made him groan with want.

Shivering the redhead closed his eyes when he felt the wet muscle roam over his engorged cock. Without noticing it, he rocked his hips up. Wanting to feel more he moved his hips up and down.

When Itachi felt the small hips buck up, he grinned inwardly. Grabbing the hips in a tight grip he kept them from rocking. Before Gaara could even respond to it, he swallowed the twitching member whole.

The salty taste and musky scent almost driving him over the edge. He let his tongue slide all the way down and slowly up again. With every long lick he let his muscle swirl around the throbbing head. Teasingly he let the tip of his tongue dip into the small slit, tasting his lover with no remorse.

'N-nyaaaah Itachiii…'

'I'm about to, a-aaah, I'm gonna c-cum!'

Grunting at the words, Itachi sucked even harder, bobbing his head up and down. He wanted his kitten to come, and to come hard.

With one last suck, he felt the little body convulse. Thick creamy seed filled his mouth. Not letting a single drop escaping his mouth, he swallowed. Humming at the sweet taste of it.

Feeling the hips fall back on the bed again, the taller male looked up. The sight of Gaara panting and heaving for breath was absolutely the most erotic sight he had ever seen.

Feeling his shaft throb painfully, he grabbed his belt, unbuckling it and with one swift move he pulled his own pants and boxer briefs off, throwing it at a corner. Shivering when his member was finally removed from his confines, he gave the thick rod a few pumps to relieve it a little.

Coming down from the high of his orgasm, Gaara propped himself up on his elbows.

'Let me do the same thing for you 'Tachi,' the redhead whined.

'There will be a lot more times for that, my little wildfire, but now, I want to feel you around me. I want to hold you in my arms while feeling me slide in and out of you.'

Turning even more red, if that was already possible, Gaara gave a small nod in approval.

Flashing white teeth in an animalistic smile, Itachi hovered over Gaara. Three fingers met soft plump lips.

'Suck them Gaara, make them nice and slick, you'll need it.'

Taking the three fingers in his mouth, the petite boy sucked and licked the fingers like there was no tomorrow. Saliva dripped from the fingers, slickening them for what was about to happen.

Feeling the hot little muscle slide over his fingers, swirling up and down, Itachi growled low. Completely obsessed with the little mouth sucking on his digits, he didn't notice the small hand until he felt it surround his thick member.

Giving the hot cock a soft squeeze, Gaara pumped up and down in rhythm with his sucking. Humming on the fingers when he heard his raven mewl for him.

Not able to handle it anymore, Itachi grabbed hold of the small hand, pulling it away and clenching it tight. Bringing it up to his mouth, he kissed the tips of it.

Three slick fingers left the soft lips. Bending over Itachi kissed them gently.

'Lay down kitten, try to relax, I will make it as less painful as I can.'

The smooth fingers slithered between two pale legs. Cupping the fleshy mounds with his hands, he let his fingers slide down the crack. Finding the little hole he rubbed his fingers over it, slickening it with the saliva of his lover.

Flinching at the slippery feeling, Gaara tried to crawl away, not knowing what to do with the complete new sensation.

Itachi, noticing the movement, looked up. A gentle smile formed on his face. His lover was so hot, but so cute and shy at the same time. One of his hands grabbed hold of the slender hips, keeping Gaara in place.

One of the fingers probed at the twitching entrance. With a smooth motion, Itachi pushed it through the tight ring of muscles. His own cock throbbed. The walls were so smooth and hot around his finger. He wanted to feel those walls around his member, pounding in and out of that hot and tight cavern, but he had to take it slow. He didn't want to hurt his precious one.

Hearing the small mewl, he looked at the flushed face. Holding still, he let Gaara get used to the intrusion. When he felt small hips push down slowly on his finger, he moaned.

Slowly he began pushing his digit in and out of the tight entrance while eyeing his partner.

Hissing a little Gaara tried to relax his lower regions. When he felt them loosen a little he rocked his hips back on the finger. It felt a little weird, not painful at all, but a little weird.

When he felt a second finger slide in, he whined. A feeling of discomfort coming over him. It hurt quite a bit and he felt the two fingers stretch him. A scissoring motion was made by his lover and he couldn't help but whine softly.

'Shhh, don't worry my love, I'll find your sweet spot in no time,' he heard his raven whisper to him.

Itachi, focussing on finding his lovers sweet spot, angled his fingers in different ways. When the petite redhead arched his back from the bed and moaned loud he knew he had found it.

'Aghhnn, t-there, uhn.. touch me there again,' Gaara groaned out loud.

When Itachi rubbed over the little bundle of nerves, a bolt of white lighting coursed through his whole body. He felt his member come back to life, already proudly standing up again.

Rubbing the sweet spot and pushing his fingers in and out of the tight hole, Itachi grabbed the hard member of Gaara. Pumping it up and down while sliding in and out, he pushed in the last digit, stretching the tiny entrance for his throbbing member.

Gaara felt the last long digit slide in him, but couldn't help but moan en mewl when all those sinful fingers rubbed his sweet spot at the same time. The stretching feeling and the pumping of the hand on his dick made him lose all control. He felt his stomach form a knot and his lower regions coiled together.

'Hnn, gonna c-cum again!'

'Let it all out my sinful kitten. Cover that beautiful body of yours and mine with your cum.'

Hearing the erotic words falling from his lovers mouth, drove Gaara over the edge. Shooting his essence over his ravens hand and over his own stomach he grunted long and hard. The orgasm made him shiver from head to toe.

Falling back in the mattress, he heaved. His lungs burning with lack of oxygen. Slowly he felt his lungs turning back to normal and he opened his eyes.

Looking in black orbs, he smiled a barely there smile.

'Are you ready love? I can't keep myself under control any longer,' Itachi whispered.

Swallowing deep, Gaara nodded. He let his arms swirl around the pale neck, pulling his lovers face in the crook of his neck.

'Wrap your legs around my waist Gaara, don't let go. Hold on to me tight and relax your muscles,' was husked into his ear.

Doing so, Gaara wrapped his legs around the strong waist, his hips lifting higher because of the position.

Giving his hard member a few quick pumps and smearing his own pre-cum around it, he slickened the long shaft, before aligning it on the prepared entrance.

Slowly pushing forward, he felt the tip of his member probe at the tight ring of muscles. Pushing a little harder he felt the tight hole open up for him a little, his tip sliding in bit by bit, before sliding in completely.

With a low growl, Itachi held still a little before snapping his hips forward. Half of his cock slipped in this time. Filling his lover piece by piece, he pushed in until he was completely sheathed inside of Gaara.

Sharp teeth sunk into Itachi's neck when he pushed in completely. Hissing at the pain he remained still. He felt little drops of blood flowing down his collarbone, but it was worth every pain to just fill his lover.

Tears welled up in the big blue/green eyes. 'I-it h-hurts, t-take it out, hnggg.'

Gaara felt like he was going to split in two pieces, the pain sending shivers down his spine.

'I know love, I know… Shh it'll pass, don't worry. Breath in slowly, bear with me, please Gaara.'

Kissing the sides of the beautiful eyes, Itachi lapped the tears away. Staying absolutely still and only holding Gaara in his arms, while his kitten sobbed softly.

Slowly the petite body relaxed and wiggled his hips a little.

Sending waves of pleasure down the taller male with only that one little movement, he groaned out.

'F-fuck G-Gaara, you make me lose control like no one ever did.'

'Make me lose control too Itachi, make me feel good…please…,' the small male whispered.

Not able to wait any longer, the raven pulled back almost completely, leaving only the tip inside, before pushing back in slowly. The movement making both of them moan.

Setting a slow pace Itachi let his hard cock slide in and out from the tight little hole, thrusting in deep and trying to stretch it even more for a rougher pace. A feeling of warmth came over him when he looked at the beautiful man beneath him.

The reddened lips slightly parted, the eyes closed with the eyelashes fluttering on the high cheekbones and the heaving chest, made his shaft turn even harder if even possible.

Thrusting in with a little more force he felt the walls around him clench, almost making it painful for him. A low moan escaped the small frame. Fragile hips bucking up a little and meeting him with the thrusts.

When Gaara rocked even harder Itachi cursed under his breath. His hand shot up to the spikey hairs, clenching them hard and pulling the little head up. A snarl left his lips when the redhead whimpered and opened his eyes a little. Watery and dazed eyes locking with his own.

With his hands in the short red hairs he leaned down, latching his lips on his lovers. Prying his tongue in he kissed and tasted his kitten. The kiss was sloppy, full of tongue and just fucking perfect.

Distracted by the kiss, small arms wrapped around Itachi's neck. The little move pulling the raven close to him. 'H-harder 'Tachi, I want to feel more,' he muttered in the ear before he licked and nibbled on it.

'FUCK,' was all the taller male could groan before he snapped his hips forward in an animalistic speed. With the fast movement, he hit the sweet spot of Gaara dead on.

Seeing white flashes in front of his eyes, his back arched up from the bed. Itachi's hard cock slamming into him and sending hot scorching shivers of pleasure down his spine, made the small male scream.

'Hngggg Ahhhhhh,' Again! Do that again! It feels so goo-hnn gooood!'

The raven grabbed hold of the small hips, keeping him in place. His fingers digging into the soft skin, surely leaving bruises all over them. Most likely the red fox would hurt all over tomorrow, but at this moment he couldn't care less.

Pounding into the heat of his lover, he grunted every time when he heard the slapping noises of their movements. Thrusting in deep and hard, he felt his balls slap against the firm soft ass cheeks. The feeling turning him on even more.

Looking down he saw the hard member of his partner standing straight up again. The sight of it arousing him to no limits. Slick pearls of pre-cum were formed on the throbbing head of it. A few drops sliding down the trail of the hot shaft and over the soft balls before dribbling down on the place where they were totally connected.

The drops adding only more lovely squishy sounds to their hard fucking.

A thin layer of sweat formed between their body's. The heat only fuelling the both of them on.

Still holding on tight Gaara couldn't stand it anymore. The sounds, the hard thrusts, his sweet spot being abused and setting him on fire over and over again with each hard snap of the strong hips drove him crazy. Grabbing on to the strong back he dug his nails in. Clawing at the back, he let his nails slide over it with every hard pound. Red scratch marks started to form and adorn the pale skin of his raven sin.

'G-God so h-hot Gaara,' the raven moaned loud when he felt the scratches burn on his back.

Not able to form any coherent words nor sentences the petite boy could only grunt his approval. The small hips bucking up every time, keeping up with the maniacal thrusts.

'Nyaaaah,' the redhead heaved, gasping for breath.

Throwing his head back, he arched and begged for more. The pleasure becoming almost too much. A trail of saliva dribbled down from the red lips.

Seeing Gaara in total surrender, Itachi felt a knot forming in his loins. Tingly heat coiling in him with every snap forward.

Feeling he was about to burst, he grabbed the neglected member of his kitten, pumping it fiercely, together with his deep and hard thrusts.

'Scream for me Gaara, I want to hear your sweet voice when you come for me,' he husked in a raspy voice.

Hearing the voice so seductively rasp out for him, Gaara couldn't help but buck his hips up hard, fucking the beautiful hand with all he had. An explosion of heat and pleasure filled his body and he couldn't take it anymore.

'G-gonna c-cum! I-I… Ita…. Itachi…. ITACHI!' The small frame shivered violently with the head thrown back. Slick strands of creamy white seed spurted from the angry red tip, covering the hand of his lover and his own chest with it.

Feeling the wet hotness spilling on him, Itachi couldn't control his body anymore. The walls of his lover clenched so tight around his throbbing member that he lost himself in it. With a few last hard thrusts he felt himself explode inside the tight heat, his seed covering the smooth walls of his little lover. The tight little pucker milking him dry completely.

Riding out his orgasm Itachi shivered harshly. His heart pounding so hard he thought it would come right through his ribcage. His eyes closed to fully enjoy the ultimate feeling of satisfaction.

Feeling thin arms wrap around him he opened his eyes a little, seeing the beautiful eyes of his mate. A tiny smile was formed on the plump lips.

Smiling gently, Itachi kissed the tip of the cute nose, the small forehead and at last the soft lips.

When their lips retracted, the raven slowly pulled himself back out of the heat of the little hole.

Whining a little at the loss of contact, Gaara felt strong arms wrap around him. He was pulled close and into a tight embrace.

Resting his head on his lovers chest, he felt his eyes turn heavy. Snuggling in the warm and comforting heat of Itachi, he let himself lull into a deep sleep.

Hearing his kitten's slow and deep breaths he smiled. His eyelids feeling heavy too.

Just before he fell asleep he whispered: 'Don't worry my little koneko-chan, from now on you'll have your private tutor… for everything you need!'

With that he fell into the same deep sleep, a smirk plastered on his face.

Koneko-chan: Koneko is a kitten in Japanese.

**A/N: Whooooooooooop my longest story until now loves! What did you think? Aren't Itachi and Gaara a lovely couple? :D Damn I love Gaara for being such a sexy little redhead! And Itachi is just always soooo freaking sexy, who could resist him right?! **

**Right now I'm also writing on Sweet Sweet high school days, however I'm a little stuck. So of course I will update the story, but it's taken me a while…Sorry my little demons! **

**Got a specific pairing you want to read about? Let me know and I'll try to come up with a nice story! **

**Till then: *Stands, Bows, Osu!* **


End file.
